


must've kept on coming back

by mollivanders



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Universe, Caretaking, F/M, Gen, three sentence prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: When his eyes fall on her, he doesn’t even look surprised so much as the weight of the world slips right off his shoulders.





	must've kept on coming back

**Author's Note:**

> It's a three sentence fic filled [here](http://ladytharen.tumblr.com/post/177475164719/hmm-how-about-a-little-valbeckett-if-youre) and because I'm all about denial I'm saving it on AO3 :D Title comes from Ladykillers (The Horrible Crowes) because of course it does.

She finds him, after - after he’s been shot, bleeding out, left for dead (just like her) - and when his eyes fall on her, he doesn’t even look surprised so much as the weight of the world slips right off his shoulders.

“Val,” he says quietly, through the blood loss, as she crouches in the dirt next to him, her hands urgently pressing against his wound, “you came back.”

She absently shakes her head, skipping a thousand _I told you so’s_ to murmur - almost as a prayer - “so stay with me” - until he does.


End file.
